Buck Rogers Moments
by dwparsnip
Summary: This is what will hopefully become a series of one shots from what is perhaps my favorite childhood show, centering on the major characters including the subject of Chapter 1, Twiki.


So I've dusted off my Buck Rogers dvds and started watching them, which inspired me to finish this little tidbit that has been residing on my computer forever. I intend it to be the first of a series of one shots focusing on nothing in particular. We'll see…my muse has been super streaky and fickle lately. Hope you like it.

I do not own Buck Rogers or any of the character associated with him…damn it. I have no idea who owns the rights…Universal Studios maybe or Glen Larson?

* * *

"Ah, Twiki," greeted Dr. Huer as he rose from his chair. "Please come in and close the door."

Twiki did as he was told by the head of the Defense Directorate and moved inside to stand in front of Dr. Huer's desk.

"Thank you for coming, Twiki," said Huer as he sat back down in his chair. "Dr. Theopolis," Huer said as he motioned to the Computer Council member resting on his desk, "and I have something to talk to you about."

"Bidi-bidi-bidi," said Twiki. "What's up, Docs?"

Dr. Huer gave Theo an amused look, but his voice was quite normal when he spoke. "Have you by any chance heard any news concerning Colonel Deering and her position at the Directorate?"

"Bidi-bidi-bidi, the scuttlebutt is she's leaving," Twiki responded.

Huer leaned forward and fixed Twiki with a questioning look. "Scuttlebutt?"

"I believe Twiki means he has heard a rumor," supplied Dr. Theopolis helpfully from his perch on Huer's desk. "Isn't that right, Twiki?"

"Bidi-bidi-bidi," answered Twiki as an affirmative.

"Ah, yes," Huer said as he sat up straight again. "The scuttlebutt, as you call it, is quite correct. Colonel Deering has been assigned to the Searcher at the request of Admiral Asimov."

Twiki hesitated as he processed that information. "Bidi-bidi-bidi, get outta town."

Having heard that particular expression before from Buck, Huer understood its meaning and nodded at Twiki. "She is one of our most senior officers and one of our best pilots. While her expertise will undoubtedly be missed here on Earth, I suspect that Searcher will need her more."

"And the advancements she has made in the training of new pilots over the last number of years has honed the pilots of the Defense Directorate into a very capable force," supplied Theo.

"Bidi-bidi-bidi, you ain't just whistling Dixie," agreed Twiki. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Twiki," said Huer as he leaned forward again and folded his hands together on his desk. "We were wondering if Buck has also heard the, ah, the scuttlebutt?"

Twiki shook his head and Huer shot Theo a glance before asking, "And Colonel Deering hasn't told him?" Once again Twiki shook his head in a negative response. "I see. Twiki, how do you think he will respond when he finds out?"

Twiki thought for a moment and then said, "Bidi-bidi-bidi, he's gonna blow a gasket."

Again Huer turned to Theo for clarification. The computer council member hesitated for a second before saying in his cultured tone, "I have absolutely no idea what he means."

"Bidi-bidi-bidi, he isn't going to like it one bit," Twiki explained.

Huer nodded again. "We didn't think he would. Tell me Twiki, do you think he would accept a post aboard Searcher if we offered him one?"

Twiki held his hands out in front of him, the ambuquad version of a shrug, and said as though it should have been obvious to everyone, "Bidi-bidi-bidi, wild horses wouldn't keep him from it."

"Wild horses?" asked Huer, his raised brows echoing the bewilderment in his voice.

"I believe he means that nothing would be able to keep Buck from going," explained Theo.

Huer leaned back in his chair. "Very good," he said with a smile. He reached over and activated the comm. console to make a call to Asimov and said, "Thank you, Twiki." When Twiki didn't move and simply continued to look at him, Huer put the call on hold and asked, "Is there something wrong, Twiki?"

"Bidi-bidi-bidi," replied Twiki, "What about me?"

Huer once again glanced at Theo before saying, "I don't understand, Twiki."

There were a few moments of silence with Huer and Twiki simply looking at each other before Dr. Theopolis spoke. "Perhaps Twiki is asking about his posting to Searcher, Dr. Huer."

Dr. Huer looked to Theo, confused by the computer council member's comment, but he suddenly smiled and nodded in understanding before turning back to look at Twiki. "Yes, of course. Would you be willing to accompany Colonel Deering and Captain Rogers on their mission, Twiki?"

"Bidi-bidi-bidi," replied Twiki immediately. "Somebody has to keep them out of trouble."

Huer tried to hide a smirk as he stood up and walked around his desk. He placed his right hand on Twiki's shoulder and gave him an affectionate pat before saying, "That is true." Huer removed his hand and said, "Buck is waiting out in the main reception area, Twiki. Would you go and bring him in, please."

Twiki turned and walked towards the door, and after the lovable little ambuquad closed the door behind him Dr. Huer looked to Dr. Theopolis and voiced the question that was on both their minds. "And who is going to keep him out of trouble?"


End file.
